Prologue: Time Is Of The Essence
by R12H
Summary: Jen is confused about her feelings for Wes. She likes him, but what about Alex? Is time running out for her and Wes to be ever more than friends?
1. Chapter 1

Jen looked straight ahead at the horizon, the wind whistling in her ears and throwing up leaves in the quiet park that she worked out in everyday.

She was wearing her customary pink workout vest and black jog pants, her dark brown hair tied back in a ponytail.

Sometimes, this was the only way she knew how to relax, out in the open and working until her slender body ached and fatigue had overcome her constant desire to improve. Recently, her feelings towards Wes had begun to emerge in her mind. She did not really understand them, but she knew that she liked him and that her feelings were deep rooted and genuine.

Her love for Alex remained, yet a part of her had begun to accept that she was not going to see him again.

The raw anger and hurt that remained from Alex's death were still in her mind and heart, the sleepless nights were still as numerous and at times she found it very difficult to think of anything else.

Afterall it had only been 5 months since Alex's death.

Yet out of the darkness and grief had come Wes, his boyish good looks, charming personality and most of all the support and fondness that he had shown to Jen over this extremely testing period.

She felt a twinge of regret in her heart as she recounted in her mind the unfriendly and distant way that she had behaved towards Wes in the first weeks that they had known each other.

He reminded her so much of Alex, in looks at least. Eventually however, the two had become firm friends and she was glad of this. The only thing that Jen worried about was whether anything else would come out of their friendship. Even if Wes did like her, what could or would come from it? The future was just so uncertain...


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm rang loudly, waking the sleeping figure from his deep sleep.

_God is she gorgeous he thought. Her hair, her eyes, her scent. Why can't she be mine? _Wes heaved himself up from his mattress and groggily swung his legs over to the side, his feet making contact with the cold wood finish floor as he did so.

"Who's gorgeous Wes?" a female voice asked from somewhere across the other side of the room.

As Wes's eyes adjusted to the daylight seeping through the old clocktower's large side window, he recognised the figure. Knee Length black boots, Pink chequered skirt and a light pink top showing off a svelte womanly figure. And the long legs... Wes snapped himself out of these rather dark thoughts, blushing as he did so.

"Ah good morning Jen" Wes exclaimed, rather too hastily, trying to act as if nothing had happened. "I was in a really deep sleep, must have been sleep talking" Wes lied. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine" Jen replied awkwardly. Wes had noticed that every time he and Jen had engaged in conversation recently, it had been awkward. Why this was he had no idea. One thing that Wes did realise was that he had never liked someone as much as he liked Jen. _It just isn't going to happen_, Wes thought to himself. _So forget about it._

"So did you want to train together today Wes?" Jen asked enthusiastically, as if forgetting the awkward tone of their conversation prior. "I mean, I know I usually train alone, but it's been getting a bit repetitive recently. Wondered if you fancied it?"

"Wow sure Jen, I'd love to_!" _Wes replied, not masking any of the excitement in his voice at all. "Well, I mean I've been getting a bit bored lately as well. Plus it will be good to spend some time together"

It had just come out. Wes blushed as he realised what he had said.

"It will?" Jen blushed as well, stroking her hair away from her face as she tried not to look too embarrassed or as if she had taken what Wes had said out of context.

Wes looked at Jen, maintaining eye contact for a good few seconds, trying to read her face. "Yeh sure it will" Wes responded lightheartedly, purposefully trying to take the embarrassment away for both of them. "That's if you can keep up!" he added jokingly.

Jens face suddenly lit up with a smile and then feigning seriousness retorted "be careful what you wish for Wes, I wouldn't want you to pick up an injury any trying to beat me!" On this note, Jen turned around and started downstairs, calling after her "Get ready and I'll meet you downstairs in 15 minutes sharp!"

Wes chuckled to himself and made for the shower, still thinking that he had just had a lucky escape from giving his feelings away to Jen. This was certainly going to be an interesting day...

**Hey guys thanks for reading, Im not sure if this is any good, or too rushed or whatever. Feel free to give an honest review, I don't mind criticism or anything so fire away ******


End file.
